Lágrimas de Kyuubi
by Sirio Solitude
Summary: ¿Quien ama más que a nada a Sakura? Exácto, el Uzumaki, quien está dispuesto a morir por ella, a sacrificar su amor por ella, todo para que ella sea feliz, sin embargo, ¿Que es ese amor comparadopor lo que se le avecina?
1. Chapter 1

Todo esto se produce despu s del final de la historia de Naruto, ya cuando vuelve triunfante a Konoha y todo eso, ahora voy por el cap tulo 198 y casi no pasa nada desde el 175

L grimas de kyuubi

Cada vez que miraba un p talo de la flor de cerezo caer pensaba en ella.

-Sakura-chan- dijo casi en un susurro

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tirado en la esquina m s oscura de su habitaci n, sosteniendo con fuerza pero a la misma vez con delicadeza ese restrato peque o donde los miembros del equipo 7 estaban juntos, cada uno con su gesto casi habitual.

"Sasuke"...-pensaba ese ser humano tan indefenso, ah en el piso, que al mismo tiempo pod a ser el ser m s poderoso de toda la regi n ninja, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, el que ten a al kyuubi en su interior, el zorro de 9 colas- ...por qu ten as que aceptar?- dijo apretando fuertemente su mand bula, haciendo que las palabras salieran de entre sus dientes, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente para evitar que su dolor se evidenciara a n m s- por qu no pod as irte con otra?"

Comenz a revivir el peor d a de su vida en su imaginaci n, comenz a recordar esa imagen tan horrible que nunca iba a olvidar.

Era una tarde lluviosa y l volv a de una misi n de espionaje junto a Sai, iban caminando cerca de lo que era de la tienda de instrumentos ninjas, casi a la entrada de la "casa" de la Hokage. Estaba con un humor habitual, casi feliz, animado, simple, iba directo a ver a Tsunade, para informar que la misi n hab a sido todo un xito y a contarle m s cosas. Sai sin embargo dibujaba algo as como la representaci n de Konoha invadida por la lluvia, que era justamente lo que estaba sucediendo y entonces decidi cerrar su cuaderno de dibujos para que no se le estropeara.

-Dime Naruto- dijo Sai con cara de angustia- Le dir s a Tsunade lo que me sucedi en medio de la misi n, creo que es innecesario- Sai se hab a puesto a pintar y no hab a puesto atenci n a la conversaci n de los que deber a haber estado espiando.

-Nah, desperoc pate Sai, no le dir nada a la abuela, eso queda entre t y yo, adem s de que tambi n tendr a que decirle que mientras t pintabas yo estaba embobado mirando tu dibujo, se parec a al kyuubi- dijo Naruto ri ndose y con voz de despreocupaci n.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sai- pero yo tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, mejor ve t solo.

-Entonces adi s Sai- se despidi tranqu lamente Naruto mientras Sai desparec a sin dejar rastro.

No hab a un alma en la calle, estaba casi todo gris y claro la lluvia y que las tiendas ya no estaban contribu an a su soledad. Ya hab an empezado a reconstruir Konoha, eso llevar a su tiempo, ahora la "casa" de la Hokage era una peque a hecha de madera al lado de la que hab a sido su casa real. Pero bueno, segu a con su mismo papeleo de siempre y todo eso.

Naruto mir hacia alrededor, casi todo eran escombros y hab a un mont n de madera picada a casi todos los lados de la calle, se supone que esa era la madera que estaban utilizando en la reconstrucci n de Konoha.

Pas ndose las manos sobre su pelo sent a como corr an si cesar todas esas gotas fr as por su cara, se sent a bien. No le desagradaba la lluvia para nada, le daba una sensaci n de tranquiliada incre ble, y no sab a por qu .

Lleg a la casa de Tsunae, pas y la vi mirando ese gran mont n de papeles junto a Kakashi y a Yamato

-Que hay abuela? Misi n cumplida y exitosa justo como lo orden -

-Gracias Naruto, ahora d janos solos, luego hablaremos- dijo con tono serio Tsunade

Naruto asinti , y extra ado sali de la habitaci n, un poco curiosos s , pero realmente no era tampoco algo por el cual dejar de dormir.

"Ir a visitar a Sakura-chan" pensaba ansioso el muchacho, imaginandose a Sakura cuando lo viera llegar triunfante de otra misi n m s- "estoy loco por verla, solo verla, s , con eso me conformo, con solo ver que est bien, de seguro ha estado aburrida"  
>Y se aventur rumbo a la casa de su amada, quien no sospechaba que Naruto la amara, no, nunca lo supo, y hasta ahora solo ve a a Naruto como su amigo de la ni ez.<p>

Naruto era tan inocente, corri hasta la casa de Sakura, ya era de noche, la lluvia hab a cesado hac a cuesti n de segundos, Naruto segu a mojado, a n as no le importaba, iba a ver a su amada, cada vez que pod a iba a visitarla, y la escuchaba, y le hablaba y pasaba un buen rato, luego se iba y volv a despu s de algunos d as, ya que se ve an de vez en cuando en las calles de Konoha a menudo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura...

Sakura se secaba el pelo despu s de un relajante ba o caliente, la lluvia no le gustaba nada porque daba fr o, y le recordaba a la aldea oculta de la lluvia, lugar que le parec a muy triste ya que era todo lo contrario a Konoha, bueno, ahora ya no llov a en la aldea oculta pero eso daba igual.  
>Estaba a punto de acabar de vestirse cuando escuch unos golpes poco usuales en su puerta Qui n ser a? No reconocia la forma en la que hab an tocado, Naruto tocaba 5 veces, m s esta vez hab an sido 2 y un poco fuertes.<br>R pidamente se visti y se puso su protector.

Abri la puerta...  
>y encontr tras ella al ser al cual m s amaba, de hecho al nico ser que amaba en el mundo, al nico ser que hab a estado extra ando y por el cual sufriendo todos esos a os, al ver sus ojos oscuros, negros como el m s profundos abismo, esa piel blanca como la nieve, esa mirada fr a y a la vez totalmente profunda y seria, esos cabellos bano que iban ascendiendo hacia atr s, esa katana, ese abrigo akatsuki...<p>

Continuar ...

-Reviews si quieren que contin e, nah broma... VA EN SERIO!-


	2. Chapter 2

Con esto os traigo el segundo cap tulo, lamento que no haya sido tan r pido como me lo imaginaba.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener sin da ar los derechos de autor y sin intenciones de hacerlo.

-  
>Abri la puerta...<br>y encontr tras ella al ser al cual m s amaba, de hecho al nico ser que amaba en el mundo, al nico ser que hab a estado extra ando y por el cual sufriendo todos esos a os, al ver sus ojos oscuros, negros como el m s profundos abismo, esa piel blanca como la nieve, esa mirada fr a y a la vez totalmente profunda y seria, esos cabellos bano que iban ascendiendo hacia atr s, esa katana, ese abrigo akatsuki...

Cap tulo 2: Ojos color noche

-Sa...su...ke- mir Sakura totalmente sorprendida, y casi cre a que era un sue o, l estaba en la puerta de su casa, todo agitado y sangrando por los ojos, el amateratsu se le hab a salido de control y por eso lloraba sangre, sangre que ca a en gotas hacia el piso, hacia su pecho, hacia sus manos (Aclaraci n: Sasuke hab a vuelto nica y exclusivamente a Konoha en esos instantes a ver a Sakura, despu s de tantos a os la reacci n de Sakura ser algo as y si no para algo est n los reviews :)  
>Sakura le dej pasar y con l grimas en los ojos le abraz , le abraz con fuerza, con amor, comenz a llorar de la emoci n, de incredulidad, no, eso era imposible, Sasuke, aquel ser, aquel chic , ahora m s alto, m s bello, m s perfecto, aquel chico de su infancia, estaba ahora frente a ella, mir ndola con ojos misteriosos, con un ojo sangrante, Sakura imagin por qu .<p>

Sasuke en cambio solo emiti un gemido de dolor, mientras Sakura que creyendo que le hab a apretado demasiado lo miraba sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Sakura lo abraz con m s fuerza sollozando su nombre

- Sasuke!, Sasuke!- lloraba sin parar, agarrada a Sasuke como si le fuera la vida en ello, no quer a separarse, no sab a que sucueder a cuando dejara de hacerlo, ese abrazo conten a todo el dolor que sufri Sakura en su ausencia, estaba cargado de emociones tristes, de alegr a a la vez.

-Ahh, Sak...mi abd...- gimote Sasuke para luego comenzar a caerse al piso con los ojos sin su brillo habitual, sangrando por la boca.

- Sasuke!- dijo Sakura con un grito ahogado, mientras Sasuke ca a en sus brazos, Sakura con un movimiento r pido lo condujo a su cama, con mucho cuidado acomod su cabeza en la mullida almohada, levantando sus flequillos para tocarle la frente.

Sasuke no hab a puesto resistencia, pero a n estaba consciente, claro, a punto de desmayarse del dolor. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama de frente a l, mir ndolo, llena de l grimas en los ojos que corr an sin cesar, pero que se notaba que se le escapaban involuntariamente.  
>Sasuke intent mover su mano derecha pero algo lo detuvo, era la mano de Sakura que la volv a a poner en su lugar. Sakura movi su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro, y sus ojos dec an algo as como "d jamelo a m ". Sasuke confi en ella.<p>

Sakura comenz a cargar su chakra, realizando a su vez una t cnica de curaci n que solo se utilizaba si era demasiado grave, y a Sakura lo nico que le importaba ahora mismo era curarlo, y preguntarle tantas cosas.

Puso sus manos con un aura verde saliendo de ellas, sobre el pecho sangrante de Sasuke, se ve a una herida profunda, llena de espinas incrustadas en ellas Qu tipo de t cnica ser a aquella?. Pero eso no desvi a Sakura, ahora concentraba su chakra en sus manos, que comenzaban a arder, pero no import . Pronto todas las heridas de Sasuke comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, las espinas a removerse y Sasuke a respirar mejor.

- Sasuke est s mejor?- dijo ella, al ver que todas las heridas hab an sido curadas, lo mir con los ojos bien abiertos, controlando la emoci n y los fuertes latidos que sent a que se le iban a salir del pecho.

-...Sa..kura, abr zame-

Al escuchar esto a Sakura le di un vuelco el coraz n, Acaso estaba so ando? Sasuke pidiendo un abrazo?.

-Sasuke...- y le abraz , simplemente lo levant por la espalda y le di un abrazo, y sin decir ninguna palabra, solo se qued pegada a Sasuke, como si solo existieran en el mundo ellos dos...

Pasando por ah se encontraba nuestro h roe ninka, Uzumaki Naruto, que sinit ndose un poco raro se iba a su "Casa" a dormir, era realmente inc modo dormir en una casa de madera, la de Sakura estaba reconstruida.

-Tsss, que envidia, solo por ser mujer- al escucharse decir esas palabras Naruto se detuvo e hizo un gesto de "no" con la cabeza y sigui andando, pero pensando en Sakura se le ocurri hacerle una visita, a ver si con Dios y ayuda esta le dejaba dormir en su casa y quien sabe si pasaba algo m s...

-Je je, a estas horas de la noche Sakura no me va a esperar pero...- dijo d ndose cuenta de su absurda idea- tengo que tener un motivo que justifique mi visita, ahh, ya s , una herida- dicho esto sac un cuchillo ninja (perd n pero siempre se me olvida el nombre) y se raj el brazo entero. Lo que ten a que hacer para ver a Sakura.

Comenz a correr, ya que la herida le sangraba mucho, y aunque no era del todo grave y se la pod a vendar el solo y cur rsela daba igual, no iba a vendarla sino qu sentido ten a que se la hiciera. Ya ve a la casa de Sakura, cuando de repente se da cuenta de que la luz est encendida

" Sakura despierta a las 3 de la ma ana? imposible, debe haber ocurrido algo, je..." una retorcida idea le hizo cambiar de planes - que digo? ah debe estar sucediendo algo interesante..." dicho esto trep hasta el techo y baj hacia la ventana que casualmente daba al cuarto de Sakura, Naruto se qued inmovil...

Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke, y este le estaba devolviendole el abrazo, ninguno de los dos hab a advertido que una sombra estaba detr s de la ventana frontal del cuarto, mirando, tratando de reprimir el odio, el dolor, la angustia, al kyuubi...

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke despeg ndose de Sakura, tomando su barbilla con dos dedos, oblig ndola a mirarle a los ojos, mir ndola con su seriedad inevitable - m rame Sakura.

Sakura le mir , con los ojos brillantes y aguados, ella esperaba lo m s obvio, un beso, aunque sea eso, antes de la explicaci n tan grande que le ten a que dar Sasuke...

Lentamente Sasuke se fue acercando a Sakura, hasta que le lleg a la oreja, y en un susurro lento pero lleno de odio le dijo:

- He venido a redestruir Konoha...y a matar a Uzumaki...Naruto- Sakura sinti que el coraz n le daba un vuelco enorme, comenz a sentir p nico, todo hab a pasado r pido, de repente Sasuke sangrando, ella lo cura, la abraza y le suelta eso, y Naruto, por qu iba a matarlo? Ten a que detenerlo y justo cuando ella iba a hablar Sasuke la interrumpi - pero antes he venido a pedirte que te unas a m , a mi clan Taka... qu har s Sakura?...- dijo aproxim ndose a su boca, mir ndola provocativamente

Sasuke hab a vuelto por venganza, por la venganza de su hermano mayor muerto, porque Itachi hab a muerto por esa est pida misi n, y el no se iba a quedar de manos cruzadas, iba a destruir Konoha y se llevar a lo m s preciado de Konoha para l, a Sakura...

-Sakura-chan...- dijo Naruto, sus l grimas comenzaban a rozar sus mejillas, pero no, no iba a permitirse llorar antes que su amor diera una respuesta pero... de repente al recordar con quien estaba hablando, todos los recuerdos de su infancia con Sasuke pasaron frente a sus ojos, una tormenta de sensaciones invadi su cuerpo, haciendo que comenzara a sentir ganas de entrar y rompaerlo todo, cojer a Sasuke y encararlo, acabar de hacerle entrar en raz n, y tal vez incluso...

De repente se vi frente a las celdas del kyuubi.

-UZUMAKI NARUTO...-

Continuar

-  
>Yeah, Reviews.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: lo mismo que dice todo el mundo, ja.

Por cierto, saludos a todos los que leen esto, ojal y les enganche para que sigan leyendo

Cap tulo 3: RECUERDOS

-UZUMAKI NARUTO- dijo la voz del kyuubi, abriendo los ojos, mirando las expresiones del devastado humano, casi a punto de llorar, flotando en el agua, dej ndose llevar

-T ERES MI SELLO, PERO SABES QUE MI PODER ES EL MEJOR PARA DESTRUIR AQUELLO QUE ODIAS- dijo el kyuubi, que sab a las palabras exactas que ten a que utilizar para que Naruto cediera, con los a os ya era demasiado predecible

Naruto le ech una mirada a los ojos del kyuubi, que es lo nico que se ve a

-DESDE QUE TU PADRE, MINATO, REHICIERA EL SELLO NO HAS VUELTO A NECESITAR DE MI PODER CON TU NUEVO PODER SUPERANDO A TU MAESTRO...- dijo con voz mal vola a Naruto, causando que Naruto, como era de esperarse, le prestara m s atenci n - Y DIME UZUMAKI NARUTO... NO TE GUSTAR A ACABAR CON EL DEMONIO UCHIHA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, HACI NDOLE SABER EL PODER QUE HAZ LOGRADO DOMAR CON EL PASAR DE LOS A OS? MOSTR NDOLE TU CONTROL SOBRE EL KYUUBI?- termin , y mir de forma expectante a Naruto, esperando la respuesta

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba sentado en flor de loto, mirando al piso, sus ojos no se ve an, solo se ve a una expresi n seria en su cara...

-Sasuke-kun, yo...yo...- en esos momentos Sakura explot - Traicionaste a Konoha, te fu ste y nos dejaste al equipo 7 como si nunca hubi ramos sido amigos, nos diste la espalda, me dejaste devastada! Sasuke, y ahora despu s de que destruyen a Konoha quieres redestruirla otra vez definitaivamente acabar con el lugar donde naciste, donde nos conociste, solo por puro odio! Adem s, me rompiste el coraz n e hiciste que Naruto me jurara que te traer a de vuelta al ver lo mucho que sufr por tu p rdida! TE ODIO SASUKE! TE...- en esos momentos Sasuke se hab a levantado de la cama, par ndose frente a ella con expresi n de ira en su rostro, hab a visto un par de destellos rojizos inconfundibles, justo detr s de Sakura, donde se encontraba la ventana principal del cuarto...  
>Sakura se sonroj , creyendo que hab a dicho algo relamente malo, creyendo que Sasuke iba a matarla o algo peor, temi ...<p>

-NARUTO, PIENSAS DEJAR QUE SASUKE DESTRUYA TU HOGAR? S CAME, S CAME PARA TERMINAR ESTO DE UNA VEZ, NARUTO, VAMOS, SABES QUE YO SOY TU MEJOR PODER, YO SOY EL KYUUBI- esas palabras estremecieron a Naruto, quien se encontraba otra vez en donde estaba, pero en otra ventana, hab a sido descubierto, y no durar a mucho la b squeda...

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke- si decides venir conmigo te compensar todo, y tambi n te explicar todo, vamos Sakura, lucha junto a m ...- dijo Sasuke pegando sus labos junto a los de Sakura, sin casi moverlos, solo friccion ndolos suavemente, sintiendo su suavidad y su calidez, para luego separarse, mir ndola f jamente para luego decir nuevamente - es mi ltima propuesta-

Sakura se vi envuelta en un mont n de sentimientos dando giros y arremolinados en su coraz n, aquello era una decici n para pens rsela, no para decir algo al minuto, meditaba, meditaba sobre todo, su amor por Sasuke era muy fuerte, pero ella no pod a evitar pensar en Naruto, en Kakashi, en c mo la ver an si traicionaba Konoha y la redestru a con su amado, y sin embargo no quer a aventurarse a aliarse con Sasuke sin saber nada de l a partir de su marcha, excepto por lo de Itachi, as que era algo as como irse a cazar serpientes con un extra o, y qu sab a si la dejar a sola con las serpientes? Pero sin embargo algo en su interior le dec a que Sasuke era de confianza, adem s de que ya Konoha estaba destru da y hab a sufrido tantos a os por volver a ver a su amor...se llen de valor. Ya hab a pasado todo, Sasuke la hab a ido a buscar, y desde un principio ella hab a actuado como c mplice...

-Acepto- le dijo en rgicamente.

-Entonces ven al campo de entrenamiento de Konoha en 2 d as a media noche, ya cuando vengas llevar a cabo mi plan...

- Y BIEN NARUTO NO PIENSAS HACER NADA?- dijo el kyuubi intrigado

-Yo...matar a Sasuke- dijo el cabizbajo y oscuro Naruto, con una voz de decici n y de odio que se notaba a kil metros - pero no ser ahora-

- ESTAR ESPERANDO- y dicho esto Naruto volvi a la ventana, mirando c mo Sakura miraba a Sasuke cojer su capa akatsuki para salir, y c mo Sakura entre l grimas comenzaba a empacar sus cosas, y a despedirse de su aldea llorando, rogando que la perdonaran... Naruto sab a que al d a siguiente ya Sakura no ser a la misma...

- Sasuke - dijo Sakura antes de que Sasuke saliera - por favor, esp rame...  
>Dicho esto Sasuke la mir de reojo y cerr la puerta, ignorando a Naruto, ya visible a su altura, su plan estaba dando los primeros frutos.<p>

Naruto empez a derrumbarse viendo a Sakura empacar llorando, empez a dolerle el pecho, sent a que el aire no le llegaba como era debido a los pulmones, quer a explotar, quer a huir, Sakura, su Sakura, hab a dicho que s ...Comenz a sentir picor en la nariz, la lluvia cada vez era m s fuerte, cada vez m s espesa, Sakura se marchar a en dos d as...y el morir a sin ella

-  
>De repente se vi en su cuarto, solo, con un retrato del equipo 7, mordi ndose el labio para no gritar...<p>

-Sakura, por qu siempre preferiste a Sasuke a n cuando l te abandon ? Por qu le dices que s a alguien que traicion todo lo que conoces, a Konoha? Por qu Sakura? POR QU !

...y hundi su rostro en sus piernas, enconrv ndose hacia delante, dej ndo escapar su dolor por sus ojos, suplicando que todo hubiese sido un sue o, maldici ndo la hora que se form el equipo 7...

Continuar ...

Mhhh, Reviews, no quiero eso de "ah, que chido neta bla bla bla" quiero REVIEWS, no firmas de metroflog.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, supongo que no pude aguantarme, aqu teneis el 4, vamos pero d jenme reviews a ver si me inspiro

De repente se vi en su cuarto, solo, con un retrato del equipo 7, mordi ndose el labio para no gritar...

-Sakura, por qu siempre preferiste a Sasuke a n cuando l te abandon ? Por qu le dices que s a alguien que traicion todo lo que conoces, a Konoha? Por qu Sakura? POR QU !

...y hundi su rostro en sus piernas, enconrv ndose hacia delante, dej ndo escapar su dolor por sus ojos, suplicando que todo hubiese sido un sue o, maldici ndo la hora que se form el equipo 7...

Cap tulo 4: Noticia

Amaneci , el Sol ya hac a brillar el rostro de Naruto arrinconado en esa pared, el cuadro estaba triado en el piso, marcado por las l grimas, Naruto se ve a con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero casi ni se le notaba. Ya hab a pasado, eso era del d a anterior, ahora era el presente, el primer d a antes de la marcha de Sakura

No so aba nada, simplemente su cuerpo reposaba en ese lugar, un poco tembloroso por la mala noche y la falta de sue o, pero era un ninja, eso no le afectaba tanto como a alguien normal.

Abri los ojos, sinti su cuerpo rogar por comida, se estir como un gato, abri el refrigerador, no ten a hambre...  
>De repente el punzante recuerdo de Sakura besando a Sasuke le atorment su mente, se tap los o dos, no ten a sentido vivir...<p>

Se acost en su cama, mirando al vac o, mirando hacia la nada, solo ve a la imagen de Sakura aceptando a Sasuke, dejando atr s todo su pasado...ya no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar, se sent a caer en un profundo abismo...

"Sakura-chan, si ella supiera cuanto la amo tal vez se pensara m s la decisi n, ella..." suspir , ahora pensando y meditando m s maduramente sobre el asunto, la parte emocional ya hab a pasado "tal vez se lo piense mejor, medite y se de cuenta de con quien se va, de lo que est haciendo, de que Sasuke no la ama ni nunca lo hizo, de que su vida es en Konoha, no como una ninja renegada, Sakura no puede...porque yo le promet " entonces vi la luz en su oscuridad...

Se di cuenta, claro, todo pod a resolverse, TODO, solo por una promesa, l no iba a dejar de cumplir esa promesa, l amaba a Sakura, y no iba a dejar que nadie ni le hiciera da o a ella, ni le hiciera da o a Konoha, l iba a arreglar eso...todo estaba limpio...

c mo iba a hacerle eso a Sasuke? l hab a sido su mejor amigo, se hab a dejado influenciar demasiado por ese maldito kyuubi...  
>Sasuk... ten a que traerlo de vuelta, tal y como le hab a prometido a la Haruno, iba atraerlo de vuelta, iba a hacerlo entrar en raz n, ni iba a dejar ir a Sakura, no, iba a traer a Sakura con ella, costara lo que costara, y as aunque l se destrozara no le importar a, porque habr a cumplido con su promesa y Sakura estar a feliz, y su mejor amigo de vuelta, y para aquel entonces Sakura le iba a estar agradecida, si, no importaba si ten a que sacar a kyuubi o no, l iba atraer a Sasuke de vuelta.<p>

Pero lo iba a traer de vuelta en otro momento...

Ahora su prioridad era abrirle los ojos a la ciega de Sakura, quer a un final fel z, no quer a m s destrucci n.

Estaba decidido, iba a ir a la casa de Sakura, iba a hacerla entrar en raz n, no importaba c mo.

"Maldito kyuubi, siempre tom ndome por imb cil" pens cogiendo un pomo de leche y tom ndoselo casi completo. "Sakura-chan, y Sasuke, sobretodo Sasuke, estar de vuelta, juntos, en Konoha, como el equipo 7"

Una peque a sonrisa se asom a los labios de Naruto, quien sal a de su casa, ya eran las 9 de la ma ana, hora en la cual Sakura estar a desayunando, ir a corriendo, as ser a m s r pido. Dej la leche a un lado, se puso su abrigo y se coloc su protector, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su cara, ya volv a a ser el Naruto de siempre, aunque por dentro a n lloraba, pero en silencio...

Se apresur a abrir la puerta para ir directo a la casa de la kunoichi, cuando sali de su casa escuch unos gritos que ven an de cerca

- Naruto!- le llam una voz conocida, Naruto volte la cabeza y vi que Kakashi se dirig a corriendo hacia l.

- Ey! Kakashi-sensei no corra tanto que se le va a partir un hueso- dijo un poco m s animado Naruto haciendo una de las suyas

Kakashi se detuvo frente a Naruto, pero su semblante era serio, cuando Kakashi miraba de esa forma hab a que preocuparse, no era ning n buen augurio. Kakashi puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, algo que realmente lo eriz y lo asust

-Ka...Kakashi-sensei- dijo titubeando - le pasa algo? - ya Naruto ten a cara de preocupado

-Naruto, Tsunade quiere verte, y es algo importante y urgente, as que prep rate, no creo que te guste mucho lo que vas a escuchar- dijo Kakashi corriendo hacia donde Tsunade

Naruto hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y corri tras Kakashi, llegando r pidamente donde Tsunade le esperaba sentada en la silla tras el bur lleno de papeles, gracias a Dios se hab a recuperado casi totalmente, ya que ahora iba con espejuelos, sus ojos ve an un poco borroso pero no le quedaban nada mal las gafas. Kakashi y Naruto entraron, ah estaba Tsunade sola, era raro verla sin la presencia de su acompa ante y el cerdito.

-Tsunade-oba-san, quer a verme?- pregunt serio Naruto, creyendo que era algo como una misi n de rastreo y espionaje pero esta vez con m s seriedad, tonto de Naruto...

-Naruto-kun, si ntate- hab a o do bien o Tsunade le estaba diciendo que se sentara? Esta misi n iba a ser horrorosa, Naruo asinti y se sent en la nica silla de madera que hab a en aquella habitaci n, era la primera vez que la ve a, se eriz al creer que estaba ah solo para l. El coraz n le di un vuelo, un mal presentimiento..

Una vez que Naruto se sent Kakashi se puso a su lado, casi Naruto notaba como si lo mirara de reojo, pero estaba mirando la cara seria de Tsunade, al parecer Kakashi ya lo sab a.

-Naruto- dijo Tsunade tratando de hacer un orden mental en su cabeza de c mo decirle a Naruto lo que le iba a decir, tom aire, y mir la cara de preocupaci n de Naruto c mo iba a reaccionar?- Sasuke...

Naruto di un respingo, ya sab a lo que le iba a decir, ya lo hab a vuelto a recordar, Sasuke, l hab a estado ah , l tambi n lo hab a visto, y no precisamente ejerciendo una misi n de espionaje, control sus emociones, respir fuerte.

-ayer Sasuke fue visto abandonando Konoha, estuvo aqu Naruto- Tsunade lo miraba con l stima, realmente no iba a hacer m s nada que dec rselo para que no fuera ignorante, hasta ahora no hab an decidido que acci n tomar respecto a Sasuke, s , le hab an visto, pero solo salir de Konoha corriendo como el viento, nada m s, se imaginaban algo pero hasta que no tuvieran m s pistas no pod an hacer nada- neh Naruto, sabes algo?

Naruto estaba cabizbajo, ellos no sab an ni la mitad que l, pero no pensaba revelarlo, sino Konoha perseguir a a sasuke y as jam s iba a poder traerlo de vuelta, no iban a hacer nada m s que interrogarlo y volverlo loco, no, ten a que guardar silencio.

Naruto tuvo que mentir, no ten a tiempo, deb a traer de vuelta a Sasuke antes de que se llevara a Sakura, o al menos impedir a lo segundo, pero no iba a decir su plan, iba a actuar de otra forma que no levantar a sospechas, o al menos eso cre a l.

-Tsunade-sama, yo, no perdonar nunca a Sasuke, acaso cree que tengo algo que ver con esto? Me entero ahora- dijo con el tono un poco subido pero lo sali algo natural -Pero Sasuke no era tu amigo de la infancia?- dijo Tsunade extra ada, notaba algo raro en Naruto, pero no sab a que..

-Usted acaba de decirlo, "era", ya no es- y dicho esto se fu corriendo, mientras Kakashi y Tsunade se miraban con cara de preocupaci n, ambos conoc an a Naruto, y esperaban algo m s, un explote, unos gritos, llanto, lo que sea pero, no hab a habido nada m s que esas pocas palabras.

-Kakashi- dijo Tsunade creyendo que Kakashi ya se lo hab a dicho pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque ste la interrumpi

-No le he dicho nada Tsunade, conozco a Naruto, s que algo debe estar sucediendo, pero voy a dejarlo as por ahora- Tsunade asinti , mientras que Kakashi se fu .

Al otro lado de la villa estaba en su cuarto, mirando con rostro triste la foto del equipo 7, Sakura, tortur ndose con la idea de abandonarlos, dudando, se sent a en la cuerda floja, entre la espada y la pared, la emoci n de aquel momento la hizo perder los estribos, hab a dicho que s , sin pensar en todas las consecuencias, hab a aceptado que Konoha cayera otra vez, de veras ella hab a echo algo as ? movi la cabeza de izquiera a derecha, respir hondo, y entonces dej el cuadro a un ladro, iba a meditar, Sakura no era tonta, tal vez ingenua y un poco inmadura si, pero no est pida, se dejaba llevar por las emociones en situaciones dif ciles y casi siempre terminaba pagando las consecuencias. Dej lo que estaba haciendo y fue a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua.

"Sasuke, no quiero dejarlo ir, y Naruto..." hizo una pausa, pens "Naruto al parecer no va a cumplir su promesa"...

Mientras ella pensaba esas dolorosas palabras un rubio ojiazul cielo, que le gustaba mucho el ramen, el color naranja y le hab a hecho la promesa de regresar al amor de su vida costase lo que costase se encontraba det s de la puerta, respirando hondo para llamar luego...

Sonaron 5 golpecitos en la puerta, Sakura di un respingo y mir hacia atr s, con el vaso de agua en la mano, dej el vaso. Ese era Naruto, tal vez ser a mejor hablarle, tal vez verlo antes de irse no ser a tan malo. A n Sakura no aceptaba muy bien la idea de marcharse con Sasuke, hab a algo que imped a que estuviera segura, abri la puerta, sus ojos se entrecerraron qu hora era? hab a un Sol especialmente fuerte ese d a, logr distinguir los ojos azules de Naruto, casi pudo distinguir una sonrisa y un poco de dolor en ellos, en esos ojos tristes de por s ...

-Naruto-kun qu sucede?- dijo Sakura tratando de disimular su triztesa, tratando de disimular todo lo que sent a, ella no ten a la menor idea de que aquel chico hab a escuchado todo, absolutamente todo...

-Sakura-chan- dijo l medio serio pero sonriente- puedo pasar?

-S , claro...pasa- dijo ella, sin sospechar que justo en la ventana, hab an un par de animalitos muy lindos, un par de p jaros para ser m s exactos, gorriones comunes, que de vez en cuando a alguno le daba por posarse ah , lo que ellos no sab an era que esos pajarillos tan inocentes que nisiquiera hab an visto eran muy amigos de alguien muy cercano al Uchiha, y miembro del equipo "Halc n" o "Taka"

En los l mites de Konoha, en el espesor del bosque se encontraban los miembros de Taka, Karin y Suigetsu extra amente estaban calmados, cada uno por su lado claro...

El Uchiha miraba a Juugo con recelo y curiosidad, en su cabeza solo hab a una palabra "VENGANZA"...

-Juugo...- dijo el Uchicha, con tono de orden -si tus p jaros fallan ver s mi amateratsu

Continuar

Por cierto casi se me olvida: oigan aunque haya Narusaku pr ximamente alguien podr a darme una sugerencia respecto a las caracter sticas de este fic? Creo que ponerlo como Rom ntico y angustioso hace que la gente piense que es corto y que es algo as como el pobre Naruto arrastr ndose por el piso por Sakura, solo s que los protagonistas son ellos pero la historia es profunda y con acci n lueeego, ya que viendo el anime me d cuenta de un mont n de cosas, y decidir hacer este fic como me gustar a que sucediera en el anime, claro, poniendo el romance que siempre falt en ste Estar esperando respuestas gracias 


	5. Chapter 5

Konishiwa minna! ya vengo con m s de mi fic, con mucho m s, ojal y les guste mucho!

-S , claro...pasa- dijo ella, sin sospechar que justo en la ventana, hab an un par de animalitos muy lindos, un par de p jaros para ser m s exactos, gorriones comunes, que de vez en cuando a alguno le daba por posarse ah , lo que ellos no sab an era que esos pakarillos tan inocentes que nisiquiera hab an visto eran muy amigos de alguien muy cercano al Uchiha y miembro del equipo "Halc n" o "Taka"...

En los l mites de Konoha, en el espesor del bosque se encontraban los miembros de Taka.

El Uchiha miraba a Juugo con recelo y curiosidad, en su cabeza solo hab a una palabra "VENGANZA"...

-Juugo...- dijo el Uchicha, con tono de orden -si tus p jaros fallan ver s mi amateratsu

-  
>Cap tulo 5: Confesi n<p>

Naruto entr y se par al lado de Sakura mientras sta sin apartar su mirada esmeralda de esos ojos color zafiro, de esos ojos que eran como el mar, tanto serenos como peligrosos, como tristes, como ...azules...

Naruto la mir serio, Sakura se qued callada, esperando a que comenzara a hablar. Naruto trag saliva, mir ese rostro que a l le parec a el m s bello del mundo, y se decidi ...

-Sakura-chan, yo voy a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, como lo promet - comenz a hablar, Sakura quiso interrumpirlo pero no pudo, Naruto dir a esto solo una vez, ser a mejor escucharlo- Sakura, para m t ...- se cort un poco, iba a decirselo pero no tuvo valor e hizo como si no tuviera tanta importancia- er... no, ehmmm, t y Sasuke son muy importantes lo sabes verdad?-

Sakura se choke , viendo a Naruto decirle eso sin ton ni son, de repente se sinti descubierta, t mida, y si Naruto sab a que ella y Sasuke...? NO, se dijo, "no, es imposible que Naruto lo sepa..." pens con nerviosismo, "claro, porque ayer est bamos Sasuke y yo solos no? Si, si, es imposible que lo sepa, Sakura, respira" se dijo respirando hondo. Abri los ojos y vi que Naruto se le acercaba lentamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
>En un profundo abismo<p>

-Sasuke...- una voz

-Sasuke!..- la misma voz insistene

No quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero saber qui n me habla...

-Soy yo...Itachi...- dice la voz

Abro los ojos, mi coraz n late con fuerza, me siento confuso, Itachi? no era ese el nombre de mi...?, no, ya l est muerto...yo...lo mat

-Sasuke, abre los ojos- dice la voz con m s fuerte La curiosidad y el dolor se mezclan en mis sentimientos, haci ndome sentir idiota, como si cayera en una trampa

Abro los ojos, no veo nada, solo oscuridad, entonces comienzan a aparecer antorchas, empiezo a ver que las antorchas siguen en dos filas, una a la izquierda que cada vez se ve m s lejana, y otra a la derecha, se empieza a iluminar la habitaci n, mejor dicho, el pasillo, de color rojo, rojo como la sangre, ya no floto en el vac o, ahora siento el piso fr o y duro. Me levanto, miro el interminable pasillo, me siento como un gato encerrado, quiero salir de ah , no conozco ese lugar, nunca lo he visto, no tiene sentido, estoy alucinando

-Sasuke, ac rcate- dice una voz casi a mi lado, volteo, no hay nadie, solo un abismo negro tras de m , miro hacia el frente, distingo un cuerpo parado a lo lejos, me estar volviendo loco?

-Amateratsu- eso resuena en mi cabeza, las llamas de las antorchas se vuelven negras

-Sasuke, conf a en m , ven- sigo la voz, el pasillo es cada vez m s largo, tal parece que no avanzo, corro, intento correr lo m s r pido, pero veo al ser que aumenta de tama o demasiado lento, tal parece que nunca llegar , mis piernas se cansan, eso no tiene sentido, correr sin saber lo que estoy buscando...

De repente veo su cara, me mira sonriente, comienza a levantar su mano con sus dedo ndice y coraz n unidos,

No! No! detente! yamete!

Me veo de repente pegado a la piedra, l est delante m o con sangre en sus dedos, Susano est en su espalda, me quedo inmovil como una piedra, estoy aterrorizado, no pronuncio una sola palabra, es el fin

Me sonr e, yo tiemblo, entonces recuerdo sus palabras...

Como si nada hubiera pasado regreso al abismo, de un tir n, como de una escena a otra, como un pesta eo, un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo quiero despertar pero no puedo, s que se repetir otra vez

-Sasuke...- esa voz

-Sakura...- empez a hablar Naruto, un poco sonrojado pero no le import - yo, te promet que traer a a Sasuke, y lo voy a cumplir porque Sakura, t eres muy importante para m - l miraba al piso, y de vez en cuando sus ojos se levantaban un poco hasta solo llegar hasta el cuello de Sakura, se qued mir ndolo unos segundos para luego proseguir- yo...har a cualquier cosa por t , voy a traerlo, solo por t , para tu felicidad, incluso...tenga...que sacar al kk..kyubi, yo, Sakura-chan, yo solo te pido que conf es en m , yo traer de vuelta a Sasuke para que seas fel z, es mi palabra, es mi promesa... y todo eso tambi n es porque...porque - su voz se resquebraj , no pod a aguantar sus l grimas, tanto le dol a que ella amara a Sasuke hasta el punto de dejar que destruyera Konoha que no pod a evitar que sus l rgrimas escaparan involuntariamente de sus ojos azules. Levant la mirada, la mano de Sakura estaba puesta en el pelo de Naruto, acarici ndo esos mechones rubios...

-Sak...Sakura-chan...- dijo a la vez que levantaba el rostro y ve a que Sakura le miraba con una d bil sonrisa, casi a punto de llorar tambi n, reconoc o el dolor en los ojos de Sakura, ve a inestabilidad, confusi n, pesar...

Sakura no sab a que hacer, Naruto era muy tierno al decirle todo eso, pero l lloraba, y ella no sab a por qu , no cre a que Naruto llorara por hablarle acerca de la promesa, y verlo en ese estado sacaba su lado sensible, le acariciaba el pelo como muestra de consuelo, de pronto todo se vino abajo, cuando se di cuenta de que no pod a abandonar a Konoha, a sus amigos, a todo lo que conoc a, a sus ra ces, por el simple hecho de que Sasuke le haya dicho dos cosas y le hubiera besado, que ni siquiera eso fue un beso, fue m s bien un roze...pero al pensar en eso se di cuenta de que no hab a reparado en algo, ella hab a dicho que s ciegamente pero para qu Sasuke hab a ido a buscarla exclusivamente a ella sin explicar nada solo que iba a destruir Konoha y a matar a Naruto? No lo sab a c mo iba a saberlo? Ahora ten a a alguien que la quer a de verdad y que nunca quiso matar a nadie...  
>A Naruto<p>

-Sakura-chan yo...yo- no pudo soportarlo m s, al final era verdad que sucumb a ante ella, que ella era su ama, su devoci n ante Sakura no ten a l mites, pero el dolor tampoco, no estaba preparado, pero de igual forma ya no aguantaba m s y como un ferrocarril que va a mil por horas y ve un puente que se corta comenz a hablar sin parar, sin pausa, todo lo dijo en un sollozo, en una s plica...- Sakura-chan, yo...yo... te amo Sakura!...

En esos momentos Sakura sinti como si el tiempo se paralizara, como si Naruto y ella fueran los nicos que se mov an en aquellos momentos, le di una punzada en el est mago, un escalofr o le subi desde la parte m s baja de su columna hasta el cuello, su coraz n di un vuelco para luego empezar a latir a mill n, qu le estaba pasando? por qu aquellas palabras le estaban causando tales sensaciones? Ni siquiera el beso del Uchiha la hizo sentir as ...mir a Naruto, que ahora se aferraba a su cintura como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-te amo...!, maldici n te amo tanto! te am desde peque o, desde que te conozco te amo, cuando me acuesto pienso solo en cuanto te amo, cuando me levanto hago lo mismo, eres lo m s preciado para m , y solo pienso regresar a ese maldito de Sasuke por el simple hecho de que te amo Sakura-chan!, te amo m s que a mi propia vida! y si es necesario soy capaz de matar y morir por t !- dijo Naruto, todo sonrojado y casi gritando, sus l grimas no paraban de caer, ahora era Sakura quien lloraba, pero ella no lloraba de dolor...Naruto se calm un poco, y con un terrible hipo que ten a de llorar le dijo entrecortadamente- por favor espera a que yo te traiga a Sasuke, no vayas con l, te lo pido por lo que m s quieras!

-Naruto, no contin es porfavor...- le dijo Sakura casi al borde del delirio, cre a que era un sue o, o una pesadilla, Naruto estaba zollozando abrazado a ella tan fuerte que le causaba dolores, pero eso no importaba ahora, entonces Sakura pens que Sasuke jam s har a algo as ni por ella ni por nadie, comenz a creer que la confeci n del Uzumaki hab a despertado un sentimiento especial por ste, era como algo como que ella involuntariamente sent a y quer a devolver. Naruto subi la mirada, mir a Sakura que lo miraba sonrojada de pies a cabeza, su coraz n se le iba a salir, l no aguantaba m s, ya se lo hab a dicho, ahora sent a ganas de demostr rselo

"Naruto estuvo enamorado de m todos estos a os, como no pude darme cuenta?. Naruto-kun..."

-Sakura-chan no te vayas con l, sin t yo...- dijo Naruto tratando de calmar sus l grimas, y daba un poco de resultado- ...sin t yo no soy nadie- Sakura - su voz ahora era m s seria- te amo infinitamente- dicho esto el Uzumaki comenz a acercar su cara hacia la de Sakura, quedando sus labios peligrosamente cerca al borde del roze, quedando tan cerca de ella que pod an sentir sus respiraciones.

Naruto se qued as un rato sin decir nada, Sakura hizo lo mismo, nada ocupaba sus mentes en esos momentos, dos p jaros gorriones sal an volando por la ventana...

...  
>En el espesor del bosque cerca de Konoha<p>

Karin estaba casi encima de Sasuke, babe ndose m s bien, al ver como el Uchiha se hab a quedado dormido viendo el cielo, cosa que a todos les resultaba imposible para ellos

- Se puede saber que haces zanahoria?- dijo Suigetsu con voz de burla, y cara de zorro

Karin di un respingo y se coloc los espejuelos

-Y..yo, no no no estaba ha haciendo nada, es que Sasuke se qued dormindo, si sisii, es solo eso- dijo Karin

-Ja, ya veo quer a darle un besito mientras el dorm a, mira que eres pervertida- dijo Suigetsu ri ndose

-Ser s cabr n, ahora ver s cara de pira a!- y comenz a darle fuertes golpes y patadas a la cabeza aguada de Suigetsu, quien soltaba agua por todas partes y gritaba sin parar, lo raro era que aunque segu an peleando se hab an dado cuenta que con el ruido que hac an Sasuke no despertaba, eso s que no era normal...

Karin entonces reconoci a los p jaros de Juugo volando hacia all , dej de golpear a Suigetsu y se acerc al pensativo Juugo

-Juugo no son esos tus p jaros?- pregunt , mientras Suigetsu se levantaba y se alejaba de ah , no quer a acercarse a Karin en un buen rato

Juugo mir las aves, eran ellas, levant un brazos y estas se posaron en l, luego empez a hablarle a las aves.

- y bien?- dijo desde lejos Suigetsu

-voy a tener que esperar a que despierte Sasuke, porque la historia es larga- dijo Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu se miraron maliciosamente como diciendo "esto va a estar bueno"

Los ojos de Naruto estaban clavados en las esmeraldas de su Sakura, captando cada detalle de estos, sus pesta as, su forma almendrada y grande, para ahora detenerse en sus labios, rosados, su nombre hac a honor a su pelo pero sobretodo a sus labios, Naruto llevaba un rato debati ndose por dentro si besarla o no, porque el consideraba que si lo hac a la presionar a, y l no quer a presionar, quer a besar, nada m s. La carg

-Naruto que haces?- dijo Sakura mientras era llevada hacia un rinc n de la pared, un rinc n de su habitaci n, en laparte m s oscura, pero sin ofrecer mucha resistencia, aunque no se pod a negar que le hab a sorprendido.

Y cuando llegaron a ese lugar, a ese rinc n oscurecido por las sombras Naruto se peg tanto a ella que ella estaba acorralada entre el cruce de esas dos paredes, con Naruto demasiado pegado a ella, tanto que Sakura ten a que mover su cuello hacia atr s. Naruto la abraz , luego dej de abrazarla con trabajo, para as susurrarle al o do cuanto la amaba

-Te amo Sakura, te amo, te amo demasiado...- dicho esto tan arrinconada estaba Sakura que solamente Naruto tuvo que mover su cabeza hacia un lado para besarla, pasando del o do a su boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
>Entonces Sasuke lo vi claramente, ah delante de l, repiti ndo sus ltimas palabras antes de morir...<p>

-Yo siempre estar ah para t ...- y antes de que pusiera sus dedos en la frente de su hermano...

- Ahhh!- grit Sasuke temblando, desesperado se toc el ojo derecho, estaba igual, se mir las manos, iguales, entonces distingui a sus tres acompa antes mir ndolo haciendo un c rculo a su alrededor.

- Est s bien Sasuke?, estabas gritando- dijo Juugo preocupado, Karin se ve a muy mal, estaba casi encima de Sasuke, casi llorando, Suigetsu todo lo contrario, lo miraba analiz ndolo, que diablos hab a sido eso?

-Sasuke, has dormido bien? ultimamente te quedas dormido en cualquier lado- dijo Karin preocupada mientras se tocaba sus espejuelos

-Hay alguna especie de jutsu activo en m , alguine debe haberme lanzado una t cnica jutsu rara, no me quedo dormido, me teletransporto un lugar y quedo inconsciente, como si alguien me lanzara una t cnica.- dijo Sasuke levant ndose, recordando a los gorriones, quer a saber todo lo que pasaba en casa de Sakura, l hab a sido inteligente, sab a perfectamente que Naruto ir a a ver a Sakura despu s de verlos juntos, Naruto para l segu a siendo el mismo inmaduro e idiota de siempre.

- por qu tardan tanto los p jaros Juugo?- dijo impasible, su vista era un poco nublada y no hab a visto los p jaros en la cabeza de Juugo

-Ya est n aqu , dicen que el Uzumaki visit a Sakura y probablemente siga ah ahora mismo, dicen que el Uzumaki fue a decirle que iba a traerte de vuelta pero dicen que tambi n se raj en llanto dici ndole a la chica cu nto la amaba y que solo iba a llevarte de vuelta por lo mucho que la ama- dijo Juugo, un poco confundido pues l no sab a mucho de esta pareja

Suigestu y Karin se sonrojaron al escuchar esto, Karin sinti celos terribles " Qui n es esa idiota que quiere que Sasuke vuelva a Konoha?" pens con rabia mientras Suigetsu se met a en algunos pensamientos pervertidos pero movi la cabeza de un lado a otro y mir a Sasuke esperando una respuesta a esto

-Gracias Juugo- fue lo nico que dijo

Sasuke hizo una mueca de sonrisa a la vez que sin avisar desaparec a de la vista de Taka

Roz los labios de la cerezo con los suyos, sintiendo la suavidad de ellos, entonces comenz a moverlos, quer a besarla, llevaba tanto tiempo sufriendo por aquella mujer y deseando aunque sea un simple beso. Todo estaba sucedi ndo a lo imprevisto, l se hab a aparecido all para decirle a Sakura que l manten a su promesa y para decirle que esperara pero su coraz n no pod a soportar la presi n de la situaci n tan extrema, haciendolo pecar, adelantarse a la historia...ahora ya estaba hecho, solo pod a continuar hasta que Sakura tomara una decisi n, si iba a esperar o le iba a confesar a Naruto lo que l hab a visto con sus propios ojos, y si suced a lo segundo no le importar a amarrarla, era Sasuke de vuelta o Sasuke de vuelta, no hab a m s opci n...

El coraz n de Sakura lat a a mil por hora, mientras la confusi n y el placer se mezclaban en su cabeza, pero Naruto era demasiado dulce y atractivo, era, ahora para ella Naruto era irresistible. Sent a que los labios de Naruto ped an ser correspondidos, y no neg esa petici n...

Naruto y Sakura se besaron, abrazados, Naruto en el cielo, y Sakura v ctima de la confusi n pero clara en algo, le iba a dar amor a Naruto

-Sakura...este es mi primer beso de verdad (dijo mientras recordaba el "accidente" que hab a tenido con Sasuke cuando eran ni os), lo he estado reservando para que t seas la primera, y tal vez la ltima- dijo tomando aire, para luego besarla otra vez dulce y suavemente -Naruto-kun, tambi n este es mi primer beso- respondi cari osamente Sakura

Ahora un miembro de Taka era quien se asomaba a la ventana de la kunoichi, contemplando los avances de su plan, todo estaba saliendo a la perfecci n...

Continuar ?...no lo s

Chicos lo siento, debo haber escrito una total porquer a, la verdad es que mi autoestima est debajo de la tierra y la verdad es que me gustar a que me dijeran si contin o escribiendo o no puesto que no quiero hacer el rid culo escribiendo algo que no sirva para nada, tengo ya hasta la mitad del 6 escrito as que ustedes deciden si lo borro o lo termino y as contin a esta extra a y porquera historia

a a a a, reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh Dios esto es maravilloso, finalmente el 6!  
>Matenme por la demora, no morir de todas formas jajajaja<p>-Sakura...este es mi primer beso de verdad (dijo mientras recordaba el "accidente" que hab a tenido con Sasuke cuando eran ni os), lo he estado reservando para que t seas la primera, y tal vez la ltima- dijo tomando aire, para luego besarla otra vez dulce y suavemente -Naruto-kun, tambi n este es mi primer beso- respondi cari osamente Sakura<p>

Ahora un miembro de Taka era quien se asomaba a la ventana de la kunoichi, contemplando los avances de su plan, todo estaba saliendo a la perfecci n...-.,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.

Cap tulo 6: Sentimientos ocultos

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Orochimaru...

Zetsu, Kisame y "Tobi" m s conocido como Madara, ahora se encontraban al pie de la serpiente gigante, los tres miraban a un cuerpo que reposaba flotando en el aire, casi como si estuviera de pie pero sin rozar el piso, con la cabeza colg ndole del cuello, los ojos sin brillo, la sangre fosforecente por la coagulaci n pegada en la piel del Uchiha.

-Zetsu, estas consciente de lo que vas a hacer?- pregunt serio Madara, mirandolo a los ojos

Zetsu record su ltima conversaci n con Itachi:

Flashback

"Zetsu, tal vez yo muera en mi pelea con Sasuke, si eso pasa necesito que me hagas un favor". Le dec a Itachi una hora antes que Sasuke llegara para matarlo " Qu clase de favor?" pregunt curioso Zetsu "Quiero uses en m tu t cnica de la reencarnaci n"  
>Un estremecimiento recorri el cuerpo blanco de Zetsu, m s sin embargo el negro se qued igual, ambos miraron a Itachi, el blanco no estaba seguro. Entonces el Zetsu oscuro comprendi el rumbo que tomar a la conversaci n, decidi despojarse del blanco por el momento, su cuerpo se torn totalmente negro " Por qu piensas t que vas a morir, has esperado a os para esto no?" dijo temiendo lo peor el oscuro Zetsu "Tal vez Sasuke haga su t cnica Kirin y me mate, tal vez no pueda evitarse, entonces Madara le explicar a la verdad y tal vez mi hermano quiera venganza"<br>"Y t piensas detenerlo"  
>"Lo intentar pero esa no es la intenci n"<br>" Entonces qu ?"  
>"Voy a dejar mi mayor legado en l, y tambi n algo que deb dej rselo junto al amateratsu, es lo que siempre quise, que cuando terminara mi misi n Sasuke continuara con mi legado"<br>"Supongo que no puedo negarme, te lo debo"  
>"Sasuke... de seguro se ha hecho m s fuerte y de seguro no presenta problemas para matarme, adem s le despojar de la marca maldita de Orochimaru"<br>" Le despojar s de la marca maldita de Orochimaru?" dijo Zetsu crey ndolo imposible "S , esa marca no me permitir dejarle mi legado"  
>" Acaso es algo incompatible?"<br>"No podr a con tanto poder, ni su cuerpo ni su chakra aguantar an, ser a algo as parecido a t "  
>"Pero como piensas despojarlo, acaso t posees a Sakegari?..."<br>"Susano, es el guerrero portador original de la espada Totsuka, en un principio sta era de azufre y no de fuego, haciendo que ste fuera solamente rojizo y sin el fuego hasta que sucedi lo que sucedi "  
>"Minato...la utiliz para sellar a kyuubi en el cuerpo de Naruto, junto con su t cnica secreta" dijo Itachi rememorando la historia..."y entonces sta al sellar el kyuubi en el cuerpo de Naruto adquiri parte del poder del nueve colas, emanando fuego, tambi n siendo m s reconocida por el nombre de la espada Sakegari, de la cual quer a apoderarse Orochimaru, pas casi toda su vida busc ndola, pero l nunca supo que yo la ten a"<br>" Y como adquiriste la espada?"  
>"No m s preguntas, te he dicho que el portador verdadero de Sakegari es Susano"<br>"Entonces comprendo"  
>" Lo har s?"<br>"Definitivamente"

Zetsu empezaba a descender para desaparecer en el piso pero la voz de Itachi lo detuvo, haciendo que este se diera la vuleta

"Otra cosa m s"  
>" si?"<br>"Quiero que observes la pelea de cerca, como estuviste haciendo con las peleas de mi hermano"  
>"Definitivamente lo har "<br>"Adi s Zetsu" eso son como una despedida definitiva, m s Zetsu no lo not .

Hasta ahora solo el Zetsu negro escuchaba la conversaci n, mientras el blanco estaba bloqueado por el negro, sin enterarse de nada de lo hablado, puesto que era un conversaci n privada con el Zetsu negro. Y aunque el negro pensaba que s cab a la posibilidad de que por algo del destino Itachi muriera a n no acababa de aceptar la idea

El otro Zetsu sali , dividiendose a la mitad como Ying y Yang que eran

Zetsu volte un momento antes de partit y contempl a Itachi sonri ndole, ste estaba sentado con la misma posici n que lo hab a encontrado, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y mir hacia el frente, d ndole la espalda a Itachi

-Hasta la vista Itachi- dijeron ambos a la vez, (total, muriera o no Itachi iban a volver a "Verse")

Entonces Zetsu se hundi en el piso y desapareci , los pasos de Sasuke comenzaron a sentirse a lo lejos...  
>Fin del Flashback<p>

- Sabes que te quedar s sin el chakra que le dar s al Uchiha durante tal vez un a o?, y adem s sabes las consecuencias que puede sufrir tu cuerpo?- pregunt Kisame, como haciendole ver a lo que se arriesgaba

-S - respondieron las voces del bicolor monocrom tico- Uchiha Itachi confi en m para hacer esto, adem s de que soy el nico que puede hacerlo, y adem s de todo, se lo debo- dijo seriamente asintiendo

-Entonces que empiece, Zetsu estaremos vigil ndolos- dijo Madara, dando inicio al ritual...

Zetsu se par en frente del cad ver flotante, y lanz una t cnica que solo l pod a hacer

-"T cnica de la reencarnaci n espiritual"- dijo haciendo sellos con sus manos, mir hacia Itachi, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su petici n

Zetsu comenz a acercarse a Itachi, lentamente su piel comenz a emanar un l quido negro y espeso, camin lento, entonces el l quido negro que proven a de la parte oscura de Zetsu comenz a pegarse al cuerpo de Itachi, como un im n, a sus brazos, a su cara. Zetsu comenz a entrar en el cuerpo de Itachi, fundi ndose con ste, haciendo crujidos al entrar sus dos ra ces verdes en el cuerpo de Itachi, desapareciendo, quedando solo Itachi, ahora Zetsu ser a una especie de marioneta del cuerpo de Itachi (como en FF7: Kadaj con Sephiroth), permiti ndole a este moverse y hablar como si viviese a n convirtiendo todo su chakra excepto la cuarta parte en energ a vital a trav s de la t cnica...

Itachi abri un ojo.

Los Akatsuki se le quedaron mirando, Kisame un poco estupefacto pero Madara impasible y tranquilo, otra vez volv an a encontrarse...

Itachi levant la cabeza y abri los ojos, mir el rostro estupefacto de Kisame y la careta de Madara

-Veo que Zetsu cumpli con su promesa- dijo

- Qu otra le quedaba?- dijo Madara, ayud ndolo a pararse.

Itachi se paraba con Madara apoy ndose en los brazos de madara quien lo cargaba con sus hombros, comenzaba a sentir sus brazos y sus piernas.

-Gracias- dijo Itachi, una leve sonrisa asom a sus labios

En la habitaci n de la kunoichi se encontraban dos ninjas bes ndose, un ninja de cabellos rubios besaba mientras l gimas ca an de sus ojos, una ninja de cabellos rosados devolvi ndo el beso, toda confusa pero a la vez decidida y en una ventana se encontraba otro ninja de cabellos azabache comprobando con sus propios ojos lo bien que se estaba desarrollando su plan

Un ojo distingui a Sasuke, C mo no iba a hacerlo en plena ma ana? Hab an pasado tres horas desde que Naruto hab a puesto un pie en esa casa y solo diez minutos desde que comenzaron a besarse.  
>" Qu est haciendo Sasuke espiando a Sakura despu s de tantos a os, qu est haciendo aqu ?" pens mientras llegaba hacia al lado de Sasuke, llegando casi a rozarlo pero ste con un movimiento r pido le lanz unas bombas de humo a Kakashi impidiendo que ste viera hacia d nde hu a ni como lo hac a, si algo Kakashi sab a era que Sasuke se caracterizaba por su rapidez en todo y estaba seguro que en todos esos a os Sasuke hab a mejorado mucho.<p>

Sasuke mir con fastdio a Kakashi e hizo un peque o "Tssk" al mismo tiempo que corr a como el viento hacia su escondite

Kakashi se qued tosiendo entre el humo y buscando a Sasuke

-Rayos, lo he perdido- dijo con angustia, el humo ya se hab a ido

- Qu fue eso?- dijo Sakura mientras se despegaba de la boca del Uzumaki, quien estaba tan sumido en el beso que ni se enter de que una bomba de humo hab a sido tirada frente a la ventana del cuarto de Sakura.  
>-No lo s , de seguro alguien haci ndote una broma- dicho este cogi con sus dedos la barbilla de su amada, haciendo que volteara la cara y volvi ndo a acercarse a ella para darle un beso<p>

-te amo Sakura- repiti una vez m s el enamorado

Ellos no sab an que un ser de un ojo negro y otro rojo y con cabellos de plata los espiaba por la ventana con un asombro muy poco usual de l Al o r las palabras de Naruto Kakashi se qued tieso, con expresi n de seriedad y de asombro a la vez, ahora sab a el secreto de su alumno, pero no iba a hacer de mir n, decidi irse de ah antes de ser descubierto, hab a sido un error espiar, pero Kakashi era el sensei y no pasaba nada, a n as decidi no decirle nada a nadie y continuar vagando por Konoha hasta que hallara algo que hacer

Entonces Naruto pens que tal vez era tiempo de hacer un poco m s. Sakura comenzaba a agitarse y l tambi n, Naruto la besaba con m s pasion, pero era m s como una pasi n dulce, el beso era lento y torturante pero sus respiraciones eran agitadas y profundas. Sakura hizo un gemido y Naruto se excit a n m s, despertando en l un peque o deseo carnal, pero eso no quitaba que la amaba y que si pasaba algo m s en aquel cuarto a pleno mediod a ser a solo porque l la amaba no porque l la viera como un objeto de deseo, pero cuando uno ama uno desea tambi n.

Naruto puso una mano contra la de Sakura, entrelazando sus dedos, era tan tierno que Sakura se sent a como la cosa m s delicada del mundo gracias al trato del Uzumaki. De pronto Naruto comenz a bajar hacia su cuello, su lengua lam a todo el trayecto hasta llegar a este, besaba su cuello, ella se agarraba a la espalda de Naruto gimiendo, colocaba su cuello hacia atr s, se retorc a de placer, nunca hab a experimientado tal cosa, de pronto sinti como se humedec an sus partes m s ntimas y sent a gran placer en aquel lugar, acaso estaba excitada de esa forma? Decidi devolverle el gesto a Naruto, que estaba con los ojos cerrados hundido en el blanco cuello de su amada, pidi ndo que ese momento no acabara nunca.

Sakura movi su cabeza hacia delante y luch con la de Naruto, forceje ndo, ya que l no quer a despegarse de su cuello, esa sensaci n ya le causaba cosquillas, trat hasta que Naruto cedi . Entonces ella mir a Naruto, las l grimas que corr an por sus mejillas estaban secas y su boca estaba rojiza al igual que la de ella, Naruto la mir agitado, susurr que la amaba otra vez, para luego tomarla de la cintura y cargarla como a una princesa entre sus brazos hacia la cama, y la deposit suavemente como si ella fuese de cristal, sus sue os se estaban cumpliendo...

-Sakura-chan t quieres...?- logr decir a duras penas le arrancaba otro beso a la kunoichi-

-S - dijo Sakura como si ya supiera la pregunta, esta vez no habr a vuelta atr s, Sasuke se hab a aparecido all a darle un beso y a decirle que se fuera una vez y no hab an se ales de l.

Sakura no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, pero a n pensaba de vez en cuando pregunt ndose si Sasuke la hubiese tratado igual en tiempos futuros, lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Naruto estaba reservado para Sasuke desde su infancia, hab a guardado su primer beso y tal vez su virginidad para nada, valdr a la pena si seg n ella ella no amaba a Naruto sino a Sasuke? No lo sab a, pero a n as continu besando a Naruto, imaginando fugazmente el rostro de Sasuke, sintiendo un poco de pena y sintiendose culpable, era lo peor, a n as sent a la necesidad de devolverle todo eso a Naruto y no pod a evitarlo. Eso sigui hasta que poco a poco fue desapareciendo la imagen de Sasuke en su cabeza y aclar ndose sus sentimientos o al menos ella cre a que s ...

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sakura se demostraban sentiemtos ocultos...

-Tsk- hizo un gesto de desprecio y molestia mientras iba corriendo por el bosque

"Ese Kakashi sigue siendo igual de persistente y ...de buen ninja" No sab a por qu pero el hecho de ser descubierto lo hac a sentir inferior, claro, l hab a sido su alumno.

Lleg al campamento muy r pido para encontrarse a Karin d ndole tanto patadas como pu etazos a Suigetsu que por supuesto era agua, mientras Juugo se entreten a en hablar con los animales.

-Ustedes dos- dijo

-Sasuke-kun ya sab amos que estabas acerc ndote- dijo Karin mientras soltaba a Suigetsu y alzaba un poco m s la voz y se arreglaba las gafas con una mano.

-Ja, ahora s me sueltas eh, oh "Sasuke-kun ya sab am..."- no pudo terminar de decir la frase con tonito de chica puesto que Karin le hab a metido una patada por la cara.

-Ya basta de estupideces, ahora deben llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan- dijo Sasuke dirigi ndose m s a Suigetsu que a los dem s- Suigetsu ma ana ir s a buscar a Sakura mientras que Juugo y Karin los esperar is en las ruinas frente al mar donde se v la guarida del Sur

- Esperarlos?- objet Karin

-Si sientes el chakra de Uzumaki Naruto haz como si no sucediera nada, como si no lo sintieras, Sakura es el anzuelo...- dijo Sasuke mientras Juugo y Karin asent an y part an corriendo

- Mientras tanto qu hago yo?- dijo Suigetsu con expresi n de " nani?"

-Ve desde ahora y vigilala de cerca, vig la todo, y cuando llegue ma ana ir s a recogerla de parte m a, eso la har creer que me preocupo por ella- dijo Sasuke, deleit ndose en su plan..., despu s de todo solo hab an dos opciones, pero se hab a elegido por la segunda, L ten a que destuir Konoha, no Naruto ni el kyuubi, L era el que exig a la venganza

- Y adonde te v s t ?

-A la guarida de Orochimaru, Madara me habl hace d as, dijo que es importante... Karin, recuerda lo que te he dicho- dicho esto ech a correr, mientras en su mente se abr a una imagen

"Tenemos que hablar"  
>" Acerca de qu ?"<br>"Aqu no"  
>"Entonces donde?"<br>"En la guarida de Orochimaru"  
>"Espero que sea importante, no pienos ir a ese lugar"<br>"M s importante que tu est pido plan"  
>"No me subestimes"<br>"No lo hago"  
>" Pero qu "<br>"Ya basta de estupideces, nos vemos en 1 d a"  
>"Ya mi plan ha comenzado"<br>"No importa, es ahora o nunca"  
>"Est bien"<br>"Estar esperando"  
>"Adi s Madara"<br>"Recuerda que es mas importante que tu est pido plan Sasuke"

Esa conversaci n no le hab a gustado para nada, para nada de nada, Madara no era de el tipo que planeaba encuentros, deb a ser realmente importante.

-Mmmm...Aaaahhhaahhh Sa...kura-chan...!- gimi fuertemente Naruto mientras sent a que su cuerpo temblaba y sent a la excitaci n en su m xima demostraci n

-Na...Na..ruto!- Sakura a la misma vez

Antes de caer exhausto Naruto se qued mir ndola desde arriba, y con la voz agitada y entrecortada y sus brazos temblando por aguantar para no desplomarse dijo

-Te...amo Sakura-chan- cay al lado de Sakura que tambi n estaba exhausta, era la primera vez que hac a eso, y se hab a sentido en el mism simo cielo, ya no era virgen pero al menos estaba fel z de que hubiera sido Naruto quien la hab a desvirginizado y no otro...y no Sasuke...

-Naruto-kun- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para caer exhausta y rendida al lado de su eterno enamorado...

Mientras eso suced a un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos morados estaba en el techo de esa casa, mirando el atardecer, ya casi era de noche, faltaban 7 horas para media noche, cada vez el tiempo se acercaba m s y m s r pido, pronto ir a a por Sakura...

Continuar ...

-  
>Si si, bla bla bla, reviews<p>


	7. Chapter 7

Bla bla bla, el 7ven

Cap tulo 7: Legado

El tiempo, aunque quedaba poco pasaba lento, Sasuke era extremadamente r pido, no tard de llegar a la abandonada guarida de Orochimaru, ahora guarida de Akatsuki. Escudri todo a su alrededor, no sin antes preguntarse que le tendr a preparado el destino. Una imagen traspas su mente como un rayo, odiaba a Orochimaru, y l lo hab a matado, se sinti complacido. Parec a desierto, los rboles, las ramas, tal parec a que alguien le estaba vigilando, le import un comino, entr ...

Los ojos de Naruto ahora eran incluso m s azules y claros de lo normal, es como si Sakura se hubiese llevado todo rastro de oscuridad en l, se sent a dichoso, completo, extasiado.

Sakura no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el pecho sudoroso y endemoniadamente deliciosamente plano y duro, era demasiado, como nunca hab a visto a Naruto de esa forma tan "inocente"?, Naruto inconscientemente le abraz por la espalda, ella solt un suspiro, volte vi su rostro, Naruto parec a un ngel dormido, con inclusive una ligera sonrisa t mida, parec a tener un sue o liviano y placentero

Pero la mente de la cerezo estaba en otro lugar, m s bien en otro shinobi, en Sasuke, en c mo iba a decirle que rechazaba su petici n, en todas las cosas que le dir a, porque todo hab a sido tan r pido y descabellado, se di cuenta de que a n era una chica inmadura, ahora una mujer en cuestiones f sicas, pero en cuestiones mentales y sentimentales segu a siendo una ni a. Llor amargamente y en silencio, recordando como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Sasuke decidi irse de Konoha, ella sin embargo no hab a logrado matar el poco amor que quedaba por l, pero Sasuke nunca volver a, l ya hab a sido transformado en un ser cruel, y no hab a vuelta atr s.

Suigetsu mir la Luna, por la posici n que ten a habr an pasado al menos 1 hora y algunos minutos desde llegada, se hab a sentido extra o al o r gritos un poco raros de adentro de la casa de la chica, pero supuso que eso era parte del plan de Sasuke

"Ojal el tiempo pase r pido, ojal no tenga que escuchar esos gritos otra vez", se dijo fastidiado y se qued ah sentado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>En la guarida de Orochimaru...<p>

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre con un pa o mojado mientras se pon a su ropa de Uchiha, ya no ten a que ir vestido de ninja y mucho menos de Akatsuki, aunque como estaba entre ellos consider que era lo mejor, cuando estuvo limpio se puso la capa y se dirigi a hablar con Madara

-Madara...-

-Que...- Madara estaba un poco embelezado

-Respecto a lo que le dijiste a Sasuke... Persististe en que yo no quer a que l se enterase?- dijo con duda el j ven

-S , no desconf es, hice todo lo que me pediste, le dije que t no quer as que l se enterase, lo hice todo AL PIE DE LA LETRA- dijo Madara y la ltima frase la dijo incluso m s alto

-Arigatou, y el anillo?-

-Eso no deber a interesarte a estas alturas, no lo puede usar

-Pero lo tomaron de mi cuerpo verdad? Lo guardas?- dijo l, ya mucho m s serio

-Itachi, no creo que te sirva, ahora mismo no posees chakra, solo eres un cuerpo "aparentemente" vivo- dijo l, como queriendo decirle que al fin y al cabo estando muerto no pod a hacer m s nada que hablar y moverse

-Madara- su voz son realmente seria y un poco odiosa- he dicho que si tienes el anillo- estaba perdiendo un poco la gran paciencia

-S , s lo tengo- dijo Madara al ver la expresi n de Itachi, no estaba jugando

-D melo- la expresi n asesina de Itachi le podr an haber erizado

- Para qu ? T no...- no pudo continuar la frase por la abrupta interrupci n de Itachi

-D melo Madara, me pertenece-

-Ya no, moriste- Madara sinti un pinchazo en su ojo

- A quien le pertenece?- Itachi pareci a punto de perder los caudales

-A nadie- Itachi volvi en s

-Entonces a n es m o, Madara, aunque no tenga chakra no jueges conmigo- dijo Itachi, Madara NO iba a quedarse con el anillo

-Si insistes tanto Itachi, conf o en que no te lo pongas, te matar as t mismo al hacerlo- Madara sac de su manga una bolsa y de la bolsa sac el rojo anilli

-Descuida, no soy yo quien lo usar - dijo l mientras el anillo era depositado en su mano, mostrando una leve sonrisa

Madara abri los ojos, sorprendido Acaso Itachi pensaba lo que estaba pensando? Ese anillo...

Itachi se par y guard el anillo en su bolsillo, y simplemenete se qued sentado al lado de la fuente debajo de la cabeza de serpiente gigante, aguardando la llegada

-Ya deber a haber llegado- dijo Itachi un poco impaciente

-No sab a que eras un poco impaciente Itachi, ya entr , Kisame ha ido a buscarlo- dijo mientras se levantaba y mientras desaparec a en la oscuridad volte el rostro hacia la distante figura de Itachi que lo miraba extra ado

-Y yo tambi n me voy, esto es solo entre t y tu hermano, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, cuando crea que sea el momento volver , y ya sabes lo que suceder

Itachi baj la mirada, un poco nost lgica, perdi el brillo por un momento, pero regres r pidamente, no vi como Madara desaparec a, teml , acaso Zetsu no dispon a de suficiente chakra?...

Sasuke caminaba por los laber nticos pasillos con expresi n fr a y seria, muy en el fondo sent a miedo, pero si era m s importante que su plan entonces ten a que ser al extremo, no sab a si Madara querr a pelear contra l, aunque no le parec a, a lo lejos distingui una enorme silueta, logr distinguir la enorme Samehada, era Kisame, vi como se acercaba a l.

-Sasuke- lo mir serio

-Kisame- lo mir incluso m s serio

-Creo que deberias acompa arme, Madara est en la cabeza de serpiente- Kisame mostr un poco de duda, para qu ten a que acompa arlo? Acaso Itachi no sab a ya que su hermano estaba cansado de recorrer ese lugar?

-Ya me s el camino- dijo l un poco fastidiado, Kisame hizo un gesto de "que bueno"

-Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar- y dicho sto Kisame corri y desapareci por una esquina

Sasuke mir hacia el frente, continu su camino, con la mirada seria, una mano le toc el hombro. Sasuke se volte creyendo que era Kisame, pero para su sorpresa era Madara

- Qu quieres?- dijo l

-Realmente no quiero nada- dijo Madara mientras que Sasuke comenzaba a mostrarse realmente furioso

- Como que no quieres nada?, Para esto me llamas?- dijo con una ira en sus ojos que por poco hace que salga la personalidad Tobi

-Sasuke, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, quien s tiene que hacerlo est en la cabeza de serpiente- dijo Madara mientras ve a que el rostro de Sasuke se mostraba extra ado, como pregunt ndose Quien? Curioso

- Quien?- dijo l, no quer a que un idiota robara su tiempo, no pod a ser Naruto claro estaba, entonces Quien era?

-Ya lo ver s- dijo Madara mientras desaparec a en un espejismo deforme

-Espera Madara...!- no termin , ahora estaba solo, las dudas asaltaban sus mentes, si no eran ellos dos, el nico que podr a ser era Zetsu, tal vez Zetsu, pero l nunca hab a hablado con Zetsu. Se sinti un poco inc modo, inocente Sasuke

-Sakura-chan, no puedo dormir- dec a el j ven Naruto mientras abr a lentamente los ojos, sonriente, y la abrazaba por detr s, Sakura di un respingo

-Naruto-kun, me asustaste- dijo ella un poco atolondrada, ese abrazo y esas palabras la hab an sacado de sus pensamientos, como a una flor que la arrancan de la tierra, estaba tan sumida en ellos que fue como pasar del cielo al infierno de un golpe

Al ver el rostro de Sakura Naruto pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos, confusi n.

-Sakura-chan, pasa algo?- dijo mientras iba lentamente incoror ndose e inclin ndose cerca de ella

-Yo, Naruto...he estado pensando y...no s ...yo, al final t y yo...- dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se pon a un camis n, a Naruto le pareci muy sexy, casi le asaltan las ganas de hacerla suya otra vez

Sakura empez a llorar, abraz ndose a s misma, la culpabilidad le azotaba la mente, se sent a idiota, Sasuke hab a jugado con ella, solo para hacerla dudar, como si le hubiera hecho una prueba, y record la imagen da Sasuke tan cerca, exageradamente cerca, tanto que le pareci sentir su aliento, record cuando hab a llegado a verla, A verla! despu s de tres largos a os, casi cuatro, como alguien que muere y apreciera su fantasma a os despu s, era algo que su mente no aceptaba, hab a dudado, amaba de verdad a Naruto?, Naruto o Sasuke?, Naruto porque siempre la hab a amado, porque siempre hab a estado all para ella, porque le hab a prometido lo que nadie, porque le hab a hecho el amor haciendo que lo olvidara todo, y Sasuke... por todo lo contrario, porque adem s ella se sent a tirada a la basura, o es que solo fue una ilusi n? Lloraba desconsolada, sinti como si hubera utilizado a Naruto para su beneficio

-Sakura-chan, Que sucede?- dijo Naruto alarmado al verla llorar, la abraz y lentamente la sent en la cama, y le di un vaso de agua, la chica la bebi toda de un trago

-Ahora, cuentame, Sakura... que sucede? Por qu lloras tan desconsolada as tan repentino?- dec a l mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y le tocaba la barbilla, oblig ndola a mirarlo

Sakura lo mir , triste, l era aquel chico que nunca le hab a importado, aquel chico que siempre la iba a amar y siempre estar a all para ella, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, y le sab a mal ser malagradecida, se sinti culpable otra vez, m s ahora lo valoraba tanto.

Se abalanz sobre l y la abraz , quedando la cabeza de Naruto hundida en el cuello de ella, Naruto la abraz r pidamente, ella comenz a sollozar

-Naruto..!...lo siento...lo siento...soy lo peor...lo siento Naruto...perd name - dec a ella mientras que Naruto se mostraba confuso por qu le dec a eso?

-Ya...Sakura-chan...no llores...por qu dices que lo sientes...yo te amo...no importa que no te hayas dado cuenta antes...- dec a l creyendo que era por eso que Sakura lloraba, m s sin embargo la idea asom a su cabeza, y una vez asomada no pudo irse

Acaso Sakura no lo amaba y se estaba dando cuenta? Aquella noche en que vi a Sasuke besarla, que quiso matarlo, que quiso destrozarlo y no dejar ni sus huesos, solo por haberla tocado, Naruto cerr los ojos aguantando la rabia, no pod a ser, No!, no pod a ser...

-Yo...Naruto...creo que eso que hicimos nunca debi haber pasado...- dijo ella con un dolor tan profundo en su alma que decir esas palabras le hab a costado mil errores

- Qu ...?- Naruto se paraliz

-NARUTO-

-Kyuubi, Sakura...- dijo l con un nudo en la garganta, los ojos del nueve colas parecieron alegrarse

- HAS CONSIDERADO MI PROPUESTA?-

-No, no no y no, yo la amo, yo la amo sobretodas las cosas del mundo, pero...

-ELLA NO TE AMA PARA NADA

- urusai! C llate maldito demonio!- dijo Naruto con ira

-...- Naruto se calm y respir triste

-Yo hice una promesa, me ame o no...la cumplir -

Karin estaba con Juugo mirando la Luna, el silencio era terriblemente inc modo, Juugo simplemente sonre a, lo de l era la tranquilidad pero un movimiento en falso y enloquec a, ten a que ser precavida

-Y dime Juugo, que crees que haya ido a hacer Sasuke?- dijo ella intentando sacar un rumbo a la conversaci n

- l solo dijo que Madara lo hab a llamado, no lo s Karin- dijo l sin dejar de mirar la Luna

-S , pero al menos supongo que tiene que ser serio porque dejar el plan sin su supervisi n...- dijo como "algo bien imposible de creer"

-Sasuke sabe lo que hace- Juugo se levant y se recost en una roca, para luego antes de cerrar los ojos decir:

-Ahora empieza la jornada de turnos, y como las damas van primero y yo no he dormido en d as te lo encargo- cerr los ojos

-Jaaaa, este Juugo me va a matar, bueno, supongo que me quedar despierta un buen rato...- dicho esto se sent y se dedic a vigilar

"Sasuke me dijo que si sent a el chakra de Naruto le dejara pasar, pero al fin y al cabo Suigetsu viene con alguien, ja, supongo que ser con l, pero...si Sasuke me dijo que dejara que Naruto pasara entonces se supone que Suigetsu viene con alguien m s...eeto, me estoy liando, mejor vigilo"

Sasuke lleg hasta el pasillo que sab a que cuando doblara la esquina se encontrar a con el gran c rculo que ten a al final la gran cabeza de serpiente, respir hondo, ten a que ser importante, no sab a por qu estaba tan nervioso, en parte era porque su mente estaba pendiente y maquinando constantemente su plan, el plan, no lo dejaba respirar. Camin lentamente...  
>Dobl el pasillo...<p>

Continuar ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
>Oh, eres un crack t o, ahora dame mi review<p>


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwa minna!:  
>Estoy de vuelta, esperando que os guste este est pido fic que si lo pusiera en subasta solo lo comprar an los simpsons Dedicado: a los de los reviews blablabla mio Ustedes son inteligentes y saben identificar los se aladores de expresiones, pensamientos, flashbacks etc...<br>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cap tulo 8: Reencuentro

Madara se meti en un cuarto de entre tantos pasillos, igual a los otros, solamente a esperar, simplemente all sentado mirando las paredes vac as. Hab a decidido quedarse, quien sabe la reacci n de Sasuke...

Itachi mir la entrada a ese enorme c rculo, el coraz n de la guarida de Orochimaru, aunque fuera muy maduro y todo eso no sab a como expresarse ante Sasuke, que a n no llegaba, sent a nerviosismo, era su hermano peque o, a n inmaduro, pero no tonto, sab a que Sasuke creer a que ser a un enga o y le atacar a, se preparaba para intentar pararlo, l no ten a chakra, record su triste realidad, como hubiera deseado vivir una vida tranquila junto a su familia y hermanos, baj la cabeza triste, fugazmente un sentimiento de melancol a invadi su ser, pero deb a mostrarse firme y decidido, para cuando Sasuke entrara y deseara matar al "impostor" Itachi, "Ahhh, ingenuo Sasuke"

"Itachi..." sinti una voz de su interior, Zetsu, era la primera vez que hablaba con l de esa forma

-Oh- fue tal su asombro que no sab a como comunicarse

"Todo estar bien, l es tu hermano, te quiere, no sabes como le doli cuando lo supo todo"

-S , lo s , pero a n es un ni o, bueno, f sicamente no, pero es muy influenciable, como un cordero ciego, guiado por los lobos, conozco a mi hermano

"S , lo se, al estar en tu cuerpo puedo sentir lo que t sientes, creeme, es extra o para m , nunca quise a nadie"

-Supongo que es tu estado natural- dijo Itachi

"Algo que me preocupa m s, Como piensas desvelar la mitad que le falta por saber?" Zetsu se escuch serio y preocupado

-Sabes que no lo s , no s como reaccione- dijo Itachi mientras sosten a el anillo rojizo, tal vez Sasuke...

Entonces escuch el eco de unos pasos, se detuvieron, pero estaba cerca...

"Se acerca..."- dicho esto Itachi no escuch m s la voz de Zetsu

Alz la vista...

Sasuke lleg hasta el pasillo que sab a que cuando doblara la esquina se encontrar a con el gran c rculo que ten a al final la gran cabeza de serpiente, respir hondo, ten a que ser importante, no sab a por qu estaba tan nervioso, en parte era porque su mente estaba pendiente y maquinando constantemente su plan, el plan, no lo dejaba respirar. Camin lentamente...

Dobl el pasillo...

Suigetsu mir la posici n de la Luna, faltaban por lo menos entre una y dos horas para media noche, se acercaba el momento, pobre de aquel que pasara por ah en esos instantes

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama de Sakura, Sakura estaba en el ba o, Naruto miraba el piso, Sakura se labava la cara, Naruto aguantaba el llanto, Sakura no

" Por qu ? Despu s de tantos a os enamorado de ella, finalmente cede, finalmente creo que me quiere, finalmente logro besarla, y no es que lo deseara pero finalmente le he hecho el amor, aunque hubiera sido r pido, finalmente le he pertenecido en cuerpo y alma, finalmente le entregu totalmente mi coraz n, finalmente ella hizo lo mismo, solo que finalmente ya s a quien quiere..."

"Naruto...siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo, no s en lo que estaba pensando, fue un momento de confusi n, solo eso, confusi n, cre que lo amaba, pero...pero..." Sakura llor amargamente, el agua no le acababa de limpiar la cara

Naruto empez a vestirse, no ten a caso seguir all , ella solo lo ve a como a un amigo, ella amaba a Sasuke, no a l, pensaba esto con un terrible dolor en el pecho, cada pensamiento le rasgaba el alma, le traspasaba el coraz n, era un pu al en el pecho.

Ya las l grimas asomaban a sus ojos, estaba desesperado, l la amaba, y ahora que hab a pasado aquello, mucho m s, definitivamente era de ella, por siempre y para siempre, pod a matar y matarse por ella, la amaba, la deseaba, la quer a para l, solo la ve a a ella, ella era su raz n de ser, todo giraba en torno a Sakura...

Itachi logr distinguir una silueta que empezaba a aparecer en las sombras, sonri

Un gran silencio invadi el lugar, Sasuke no distingu a bien a la persona, se acerc m s, iba notando rasgos conocidos, hasta que lo vi ...

Sasuke abri los ojos...

-...Ita...chi...- dijo casi sin creerselo

-Hola Sasuke- dijo Itachi con una dulce sonrisa de hermano en su cara

-NO!, t no eres Itachi!- dijo recordando, aquello era tan irreal que casi hab a ca do, alguien estaba jugando con l!- ITACHI ESTA MUERTO! YO LO MAT !

-Sasuke soy yo, Itachi, est s confundido- dijo Itachi pero vi como de la piel de su hermano empezaban a formarse manchas afiladas negras

- PAGARAS POR ESTO MALDITO! RRRAAAAARRRRGGGG!- Algo impidi su total transformaci n, detr s de l alguien le sujet las mu ecas con fuerza

Sasuke volte el rostro y vi la m scara anaranjada

- Sueltame! Sueltame! Quien es este? A que co o juegas Madara?- dijo y con un fuerte tir n se solt de las manos de Madara

Se concentr desesperado y lo m s r pido que pudo

- Chidori!- corri hacia Madara que estaba simplemente parado, Itachi estaba alejado, ellos casi rozando la pared

Sasuke corri con el rayo electrizante en su espada y su mano, lleg hasta Madara pero incre blemente lo atraves como a un fantasma, " Como?, no le he hecho nada" se dijo confundido, fue a volver a repetir el paso pero Madara fue m s r pido

Madara corri hacia l y enga ndolo di un fuerte brinco quedando en el aire encima de l, entonces Sasuke abri los ojos al ver el ojo sharingan iluminarse

-Sharingan!- Sasuke se estremeci y grit bajo el jutsu

-Aaahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!- se retorc a, Madara cay estruendosamente en el piso, haciendo que el polvo se levantara, Sasuke estaba jadeante

Empezaba a enfurecer de verdad, las manchas negras crec an cada vez m s r pido, y la cruz negra de la frente empezaba a aparecer, su respiraci n era profunda y agitada, mir con odio a su hermano

Itachi se asust repentinamente, Sasuke comenz a correr hacia l con ira en sus ojos

- IMPOSTOR MUERE!- dec a en frenes e ira, estaba fuera de s , lo controlaba el odio

Pero en eso Madara apareci delante de Itachi en forma de escudo o protector, Itachi sac el anillo de debajo de la manga, Sasuke al verlo mientras corr a abri los ojos y aceler m s la carrera, Madara hizo unos r pidos movimientos con la mano y entonces puso las manos en la posici n indicada y empez a soplar, una gran boca de fuego se dirigi a Sasuke, que la esquiv casi a la perfecci n dando unn giro a la derecha, pero Itachi estaba justo en esa direcci n con el anillo levantado, Sasuke ni se di cuenta del anillo entonces Itachi abri los ojos y uno empez a sangrarle, m s eran negros, nada de sharingan

Madara entonces se abalanz por la espalda de Sasuke y di un brinco luego call con fuerza y lo estamp contra el suelo haciendo un estruendoso sonido y haciendo que se le habrieran heridas en el cr neo, Itachi se incomod y corri despacio hacia el humo preocupado.

Sasuke yac a a n despierto en el suelo, ahora no estaba gris, ya estaba con su aspecto natural, Madara se limpiaba el polvo de las manos, Itachi vi que la cabeza, la boca y los hombros de Sasuke sangraban, mir a Madara furioso

-Te has pasado Madara- dijo l

-Si no lo hac a iba a matarte, est ciego- dijo Madara mientras le se alaba a Sasuke

Entonces Itachi repar en los hilos de chakra que amarraban a Sasuke, Sasuke lo mir con odio y empez a retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua, maldici ndolos a ambos

- Era un plan para matarme Madara? Un puto plan! Pagar s! Y t muestra tu verdadero rostro!- dec a mientras jadeaba de la fatiga, Madara lo miraba inmutable, Itachi lo miraba con pena

- l es tu hermano, cuando lo asimiles entonces ser s liberado de mi jutsu de sello- dijo Madara mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar para irse- lo mejor Itachi es que no te le acerques mucho hasta que no se calme, Sasuke est ciego por la ira y no te reconoce

-Sasuke, soy yo, tu hermano- dec a Itachi tratando de hacerlo entrar en raz n

-Los dejo porque la verdad es que no pienso estar mirando como lucha contra l mismo para zafarse una hora o inclusive m s, eres demasiado testarudo Sasuke- dijo Madara mientras desaparec a en las sombras

Ahora estaban solos, ya no hab a polvo, solo el cuerpo retorciendose de Sasuke con sangre en el piso roto e Itachi mir ndolo parado a pasos de l, esperando a que se calmara

- Sueltame! Sueltame para que pueda matarte maldito perro!- dec a mientras Itachi empezaba a caminar hacia l, Sasuke comenz a ponerse m s agresivo mientras se retorc a en el suelo

Itachi se acerc y se agach , Sasuke le propin una patada en el est mago, haciendo que Itachi escupiera sangre

Sasuke record al ver la imagen la vez que mat a su hermano, aquella vez Itachi sangraba por la boca, una peque a l grima de dolor e impotencia sali de sus ojos

- Lib rame! Maldito!- dec a sin cesar, Itachi se levant y decidi esperar, Sasuke siempre hab a sido as de testarudo

Sakura mir el reloj que hab a en un rincon de un cesto de ropa del ba o, vi que eran las 10:17, era demasiado temprano, era raro. Intent concentrarse en otra cosa.

Naruto se desesper , s , la iba a dejar en paz y traer a a Sasuke para que fuera fel z y observar en secreto su felicidad y sonre r en secreto mientras ella sonre a, pero deb a despedirse antes de abandonar a su amor para siempre, l nunca ser a como Sasuke para ella, y eso lo entend a.

Sakura se puso un camis n y unos shorts, se cepill el pelo y mir su cara lavada en el espejo, pens demasiado, pens en su situaci n. Sali del ba o

Pero es que en cuanto sali Naruto se abalanz sobre ella, abraz ndola y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, Sakura se qued de piedra

-Solo...no digas nada...- dijo l mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos, los de Naruto mojados

Se acerc , a orando aquel beso primero, deseando que ese no se acabara, deseando ser al menos correspondido una vez m s, entonces pos sus labios con suma suavidad y delicadeza a los labios de ella, y simplemente no los movi , Sakura estaba con los labios entreabiertos, l cerr los ojos, una l grima escap de uno de ellos, cayendo por toda su mejilla, Sakura tambi n los cerr , pero fue un beso inmovil, inocente, puro, triste...

Ella rode el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, l rode su cintura, no la sujetaba con las manos, sino que la rodaba con los brazos, entonces los labios de ambos empezaron a moverse ligeramente, era un beso tan inm vil y triste que incluso se sent an mal por eso, Naruto por su lado se sent a como aquel que pierde una estrella, ella se sent a culpable, una vela se encendi en su mente, tal vez no amaba a Sasuke, tal vez no amaba a nadie, tal vez amaba a Naruto, tal vez...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Kakashi se encontraba en frente a la hokage, con un nudo en la garganta.<p>

-Inf rmame Kakashi- dijo ella mientras que Kakashi empezaba a hablar

- Recuerdas cuando Naruto se mostr indiferente cuando le dimos la noticia?- empez a confesar Kakashi

-S , por qu lo dices?- dijo la hokage imagin ndoselo- no me digas que funcion

-S , l lo sab a, sab amos que reaccionar a as , Yamato hizo un buen trabajo, dijo l mientras que miraba al techo

-Entonces, solo eso?- dijo insinuante la hojage, Kakashi trag saliva

-Naruto, Yamato y yo fuimos testigos de cuando Sasuke bes a Sakura, pero t ya sabes eso, lo que sucede es que Yamato se fue antes de que empezara lo realmente grave- el rostro de la Hokage se ensombreci

-Mientras estaba escondido en el jutsu de sombra pude ver como Naruto empez a sacar al Kyuubi, solo por ver esa imagen, y bueno, lo que te contar , tal vez te sorprenda

-Naruto ama a Sakura, lo s Kakashi, siempre lo supe, lo conozco como si fuera su abuela- dijo ella m s seria, m s...

-Los v haciendo algo realmente de mayores, decid darles privacidad, pero en esos momentos apareci un extra o ser de cabellos blancos y ojos morados y se sent en el techo de la casa de Sakura, decid vigilar de cerca, el tipo parec a extra o, no pertenece a esta aldea, parece estar confabulado con Sasuke.

- Como?-

-S , lo l gico es que est all como yo, escondido vigilando, esperando a que Naruto salga para llevarse a Sakura, no s que planea Sasuke, pero debe ser algo bien retorcido, lo minimo que hemos hecho es vigilar, los dej hace dos minutos para dec rtelo, se estaban besando.

-Entonces, que crees que debamos hacer?- dijo la hokage

-Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, no s hasta que extremo sea capaz de llegar por ese ciego amor por l, temo por ella y por Naruto, parec a disgustado, Sakura le dijo algo que paraliz a Naruto, no pude escucharlo, luego se fue al ba o y lo dej solo. Es la nica vez que he visto a Naruto tan enojado y triste, realmente me impresiona

-Vigila m s Kakashi, debemos ver eso de cerca, no vamos a permitir que sea lo que sea que planea Sasuke sea llevado a cabo

-Hai- dicho esto Kakashi despareci

Naruto se despeg asfixiado, unos 15 minutos en un beso tan largo, solamente transmitiendo amor hacia ella, el beso era el nico idioma.

-...adios Sakura...- dijo l mientras cerraba la puerta, casi al final Sakura pudo escuchar a trav s de la puerta un entrecortado - ...te amo...

Sakura se rompi , pero justamente cuando fue tras de l e iba a abrir la puerta alguien tap su boca y sus ojos por detr s...

-...sueltame...- susurr el extemadamente agotado y cansado Sasuke mientras casi temblaba, hab a estado tres largas horas faj ndose con el invisible sello que aprisionaba su cuerpo, retorci ndose en el piso como si estuviera amarrado de hombros a rodillas.

Itachi todo el tiempo hab a estado sentado a una distancia prudente de l sin dejar de mirarlo, le dol a hacer eso, pero es que si lo soltaba este lo matar a, Sasuke ya no pod a m s, estaba agotado a punto del desmayo.

-Te soltar si prometes no atacarme, hermano- dijo Itachi mientras se empezaba a acercar a l

-...te matar , no...me llames... hermano!- dijo haciendo nfasis en "hermano", Nadie! por muy parecido que fuera a Itachi le llamar a as

-Veo que no entiendes, Sasuke- dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a alzar lentamente la mano con el anillo en ella, en esos momentos.

A Sasuke le invadi una pel cula mental donde se ve a TODO!, recuerdos de Itachi de la ni ez con Sasuke (Sasuke empez a retorcerse y a gritar), lo que sinti cuando mat a su familia, la batalla, la conversaci n de Madara y Setzu, el encuentro con Naruto, (-ahhhh Que es esto?, que le hiciste a mi hermano!)la pelea, su muerte, su resurreci n,(Jadeaba y la saliva le corr a por la boca hasta llegar al piso, la misma escena de su ni ez) hasta que vi la parte en la que el entraba y le dec a esas barbaridades (Los ojos se le habrieron como platos)

-Sasuke... ahora me crees?- dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a l y lo liberaba del sello, baj el anillo y ste dej de brillar, liberando al shockeado Sasuke, que no paraba de jadear y mirar estupefacto a Itachi

Itachi, s , ese era...ese era...ese...era su hermano...al que l hab a matado...ese era...Itachi...estaba...vivo. Lo que hab an visto sus ojos ya era suficiente prueba

-Si tu coraz n no fuera tan oscuro Sasuke, te hubieras dado cuenta al instante- dijo Itachi mientras que Sasuke temblaba

-...hermano...- dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a recobrar sus fuerzas y empezaba a levantarse, ahora le volv an m s r pido

-el mismo...- dijo Itachi mientras sonre a

...Itachi...

No estaba muerto...

Una luz cruz el coraz n de Sasuke, como arrastr ndolo hacia fuera de esa oscuridad, mir a su hermano que le sonre a tiernamente y entonces sorprendido y a n sin creerselo se termin de levantar

-Estas...vivo- dijo

-Bueno...como tal...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque un grito lo interrumpi

- Est s vivo!- y entonces Sasuke corri hacia l pero justo cuando fue a chocar contra l Itachi levant una mano con el ndice y el dedo coraz n unidos y lo puso a la altura de la frente de Sasuke, haciendo que rebotara hacia atr s

-...Itachi...- A Sasuke se le empezaron a aguarsele los ojos, aquello era demasiado, estaba fel z, incr dulo y salido a la vez, no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo d bil, humano...

-Lo siento Sasuke, no me pude resistir- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa dulce

Sasuke sinti que su coraz n se le iba, que aquello parec a un sue o, su hermano viv a! Aquel que hab a matado por odio, odio equivocado, aquel que siempre extra aba cuando estaba solo, que se arrepent a de no haber confiado en l, aquel que era su hermano y que siempre lo ser a

Sakura se asfixi por momentos y empez a forcejear, alguien la iba a raptar y eso no lo iba a permitir, forceje con fuerza y trat de zafarse, pero algo hizo que se calmar

-Calma Sakura, soy tu maestro-

Sakura se confundi Kakashi?...

Que hac a all Kakashi? Y para qu le tapaba los ojos y la boca?

Continuar

Tengo hambre, necesito un review 


End file.
